


Anxiety Filled Morning

by orphan_account



Series: My Helpful Stranger [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel and Sam talk after breakfast, Gabriel cries and Sam comforts him, Gabriel thinks he's overstayed his visit, Gabriel wakes up in Sam's room but doesn't remember how he got there, Gen, Hopefully this one is better because I didn't have to explain everything, Part of "My Helpful Stranger" series, Sam makes Gabriel and his kids pancakes, Sam reassures him that he didn't do anything wrong, Sam's kids are a pain sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Picks up where 1st one left off...Gabriel wakes up in a room he doesn't recognize and a house that isn't his. He wonders if he drank too much but that can't be because he doesn't have a hangover. The memories of last night suddenly come rushing back and he finally remembers. A man named Sam approached him in the bar and offered to help him. Gabriel accepted for some reason and now he was in his house. How is this morning going to go?Summary isn't that bad but I think this story is better than the 1st one. I might go back and fix the 1st one to make it sound more inviting because I only had one person read it. Or I might just write this whole series and leave it alone. I don't know... anyway, please read and tell me what you think.





	Anxiety Filled Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you'll like this. It's a continuation of the 1st installment from this series. Let me know what you think!

Gabriel’s POV:  
I woke up to light shining right into my eyes from a window. I didn’t feel like getting up so I turned my body onto my side and away from the blinding light. 

Now I can properly look around without the sun wrecking my eyes. I realized this isn’t my room. I’m not in my bed or my house but my stuff is here. Where the hell am I? Did Mark take me somewhere? Was I drunk and slept with someone? Did someone kidnap me? No, a kidnapper doesn’t let you sleep in a nice bed like this. Where am I? 

I sat up and looked around for clues that would tell me where I am. My eyes finally landed on a picture. The picture was of a family that was standing nicely and smiling bright. It looked familiar, I felt like I’ve seen it before. There were two older people in it that stood off to the side while 3 kids stood in the middle. I studied their faces, trying to see how I knew them when suddenly I remember. Sam. The guy I know in the picture is Sam, he brought me here. This is his house and his bed. 

All the memories from last night come flooding back. I remember Sam sitting with me and telling me about his kids and wife. He told me that him and another guy help people? I think it was his brother? Sounded a little sketchy when I heard about it but there was something about him that made me believe him. I don’t know why I followed him out of the bar and into his truck. Something about this guy just made me want to trust him immediately which has never happened to me before. 

I broke my gaze from the picture to try and find a clock. I need to know what time it is, I need to know how long I’ve been sleeping. 

It’s 10:30! Oh no, I overslept. I overstayed my visit. I’m sure Sam expected me to sleep until a reasonable time and then leave. I have to get out of here. 

I jump out of bed and take my time to make it before grabbing my bag. I sat on the bed with my bag next to me as I reached down to put my shoes on. 

“Gabriel,” I heard someone say as they knocked on the door, “It’s Sam. Are you up?”

I froze, I didn’t know what to do. He must be mad at me for staying so long. He doesn’t sound angry, he must be good at hiding it. 

“Gabriel?” I heard him say again. 

“Yes,” I answered before smacking myself. Stupid. Why did you answer? Now he’s going to come in here- 

“Hey Gabriel,” he said as he closed the door behind him. 

Sam’s POV:  
“Do you think he will be up now?” I asked Brianna for the 6th time this morning.

“Dad,” she said, “You’ve asked me that every half hour and I will give you the same answer: I don’t know. Why don’t you go and check?” 

“That would be invading his privacy though,” I answered. 

“You can either go see if he’s still sleeping or wait until he leaves the room,” she told me, “Your choice.” 

“What time is it?” I asked as I looked down the hallway to see my door still closed. 

“It’s 10:30,” Josh interrupted, “Just go and check on your boyfriend so we can have some peace and quiet.” 

I just looked at Josh as he smiled at me. Maybe he’s right, maybe I should just go and check on him to make sure he’s alright. 

“Okay,” I said, “Fine.” 

I made my way down the hallway and said, “Gabriel,” before knocking on it gently, “It’s Sam. Are you up?” 

I waited for a couple seconds and didn’t receive an answer. 

“Gabriel,” I repeated. 

“Yes,” a small voice said from the other side of the door. 

I took that as an invitation to walk in, “Hey Gabriel,” I said as I closed the door behind me. 

I first saw Gabriel sitting up on the edge of the bed. He was putting his shoes on like he was getting ready to leave. His bag was next to him on the freshly made bed. 

“Are you leaving?” I asked as he stopped tying his shoes, “You don’t have to leave remember? You can stay here for as long as you want.” 

He looked up at me and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, like he was going to say something but stopped himself. 

“It’s okay, you can tell me.” I said as I stayed by my spot next to the door. 

“But I overstayed.” he said. 

“Overstayed? You think you overstayed because you slept in?” I asked as gently as I could and knew I was on the right track when he didn’t react negatively to my questions, “No. You could never overstay your welcome here Gabriel. I’m just happy you got caught up on some much needed sleep this morning.” 

He turned his gaze back to the floor when I finished talking, not knowing what to say. 

“Tell you what,” I said to break the silence, “Why don’t you shower and I will make you some breakfast. After you’re done eating we can talk and you can decide what you want to do. Okay?”

“Okay,” he said as he stood up to follow me to the bathroom. 

I showed him to the bathroom, told him where the towels are, gave him a spare brush, and offered him some of my clothes. He declined the offer of new clothes, he wanted to stick with what he was wearing so I let him be rather than fight with him. 

I told him where I was going to be so he knew where to go once he was done with his shower. 

Gabriel’s POV:  
I stood there for a minute or two, looking at myself in the mirror once Sam left. I looked like a mess. I had a bruise on my cheek and a cut on my lip. My hair was sticking to my head, like I already showered. I hands were dirty with blood and mud which I’m sure matched the rest of my body. 

I turned to the shower to turn it on so I wouldn’t waste anymore time. Once the shower was on, I got undressed and stepped into the shower. 

I sighed once I felt the warm water hit my skin. The warmth of the water felt so good, it was like getting a hug from a furnace on all sides. 

I grabbed the soap and started to wash my arms and chest. I was careful with the cuts on my hands and bruises on my chest as I washed the grime away. Once my upper body was clean, I turned my attention to my legs and feet. I washed them the same way I washed the reset of my body before washing my hair. 

I got a generous amount of shampoo in my hand before lathering it into my hair. I felt the liquid turn into bubbles under my hands as I cleaned my hair. I made sure to scrub my head well so my fingers touched my scalp before repeating the motion a couple more times. 

Once I thought my hair was lathered enough with shampoo, I leaned my head back to rinse it out in the water. I took a bit longer to get out because of how deep I pushed the soap in my hair. After my hair was soap free, I reached for the conditioner and repeated the process. 

I turned the shower off and stepped out once I rinsed all the conditioner out of my hair. I quickly dried myself and put on my underwear and pants before catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Now I can see the two bruises that rest on my rib cage. 

They don’t feel bad, they just look horrible. One is purple and stretches along a rib while the other one is a small, yellow one that rests below the mean purple one. 

I can also see my face clearly, despite the bruise under my eye and small cut on my lip. My hair is lighter too. I can now see the light brown locks of hair I’m supposed to have and not the dark brown hair that was stuck to my forehead. I brush through it to get all the knots out before parting it correctly. I take the majority of my bangs and put them off to my left to get them out of my eyes and tucked behind my ear. 

I put my shirt on and my jacket soon follows after I finished brushing my hair. I put my socks and shoes on, look at myself one last time in the mirror, making sure I didn’t miss anything before leaving the bathroom. 

I step out and walk down the hallway that leads right to the living room and dining room, like Sam told me. 

The living room was to my right with a grey couch and matching chairs next to it. The couch and chairs have blue blankets and pillows on them, trying to break up all the grey. There was a dark brown coffee table in front of the couch with a kid on it that was playing video games. I assume he’s one of Sam’s kids but I can’t remember his name. 

To my left was the dining room and kitchen. The dining room was the closest to me with a rectangle table big enough to fit six people. Towards the kitchen was an island that had three stools next to it. The kitchen had a big stove, a lot of counter space, tall fridge, and a lot of cabinets. 

I saw Sam standing at the stove making breakfast. One of his sisters was sitting at the counter with her back turned to me while the other one grabbed a few things from the fridge. Should I just sit down? Should I let them know I’m here?

Sam’s POV:  
I left Gabriel to shower so I can make everyone breakfast. We had a vote of eggs or pancakes and since majority rules, we are having pancakes. 

“Guys come here for a second,” I said as I was mixing the batter. 

Josh sighed as he turned his game off, Alicia walked over to stand as far away from Josh as she could, and Brianna came over but stood in the back because she knew what I was going to say. 

“I know you guys know the drill for this but I still want to remind you,” I explained once they were all here and gave me their attention, “His name is Gabriel and he is pretty quiet. He gets frightened easily and will probably ask questions that might seem funny to us. He might ask if he could sit down, where he should sit, if he could eat, things like that. Be polite, don’t laugh at him, don’t yell around him, and definitely don’t fight around him. Got it?”

I saw them nod and mutter okay but part of me felt like Josh didn’t hear me correctly. 

“Josh,” I said, “No fighting with Alicia today. I mean it. If you guys don’t fight then I’ll give you each $10 bucks, okay?”

“10? That won’t do anything, how about $20?” Josh asked. 

“$15, that’s it. Now go and do something quietly, he just shut off the shower and will be out in a second.” I said as I ushered them away. 

I turned my attention to the stove so my back was to the hallway. I wanted to make it look like I wasn’t standing there waiting for him to come out. I was busying myself with cooking the pancakes when I heard the bathroom door open. 

I quickly flipped the pancake before turning towards the hallway to see Gabriel standing in the hallway, not knowing what to do. 

“Hey Gabriel,” I said as I gave him a smile, “Why don’t you sit down at the table, the pancakes will be ready in a few minutes.” 

He nodded and quickly sat down on the closest chair at the table. I noticed that his face and hands weren’t covered in dirt anymore, I can actually see his real skin color. His hair was cleaner too, it wasn’t sticking to his forehead like it was earlier. His hair was a few shades lighter too so I guess he must’ve had a lot of dirt in his hair if there’s that much of a difference. 

I started to put the pancakes on a plate as my kids filtered into the kitchen to help me out. I had Alicia set the table, Josh grab the toppings, and Brianna asked Gabriel what he wanted to drink since I knew she would know how to treat him. 

After a few minutes, everyone was sitting at the table eating their late breakfast/early lunch. I sat next to Gabriel because he was more familiar and comfortable with me. 

Josh’s POV:  
“10? That won’t do anything, how about $20?” I asked Dad, trying to get more money from him. 

“$15, that’s it. Now go and do something quietly, he just shut off the shower and will be out in a second,” he said as he pushed Alicia and I out of the kitchen. 

I ran to the couch and grabbed my Xbox controller so I could have control of the TV before Alicia could get to it. 

I was lost in my game when I saw Gabriel come down the hallway. I made sure to only look at him when he looked away so I didn’t freak him out. He looked like more of a high schooler than an adult over 20. 

He was hugging himself as he leaned up against the wall, trying to take up as less space as possible. 

‘He must’ve been hit pretty hard in the face to get that bruise under his eye’ I thought to myself as I took in his appearance. 

He looks pretty small too. He didn’t have big shoulders like Dad or much muscle either. He was wearing jeans that fit him but his jacket looked too big on him. The sleeves almost touched his fingertips and I’m sure Dad would find that adorable if he noticed them. 

I made my way over to the kitchen once I heard Dad say the food will be done in a couple minutes to help him out. 

Brianna’s POV:  
Alicia and I wet to sit on the couch on our phones as Josh played his video game. I was sitting on my phone when I saw Gabriel stand at the end of the hallway. 

He was hugging himself and standing off to the side, trying to make himself smaller than he already was. He looked like he felt much better now that he finally took a shower. 

I can tell why Dad would think he’s cute. His hair looked fantastic, I love the color of it. I know it’s damp right now but I can’t wait to see what it would look like when it’s dry. 

When Dad told him he could take a seat, he sat down immediately and started to look at his hands. He looked so unsure of himself as he sat at the table and I felt so bad for him. I can’t imagine why anyone would hurt him to the extent that he’s scared to sit at a table by himself. Whoever did this to him deserves to be caught and put in prison. 

Gabriel’s POV:  
Not too soon after I sat down at the table everyone sat down with me to eat. I was so thankful that Sam decided to sit next to me. It wasn’t like I hated his kids, I’m just more comfortable with him right now than anyone else. 

Everyone else started to dig in as I just picked at my food. 

“Can we go and sit on the couch and eat Dad?” Josh asked. 

“Sure,” he answered as Alicia and Josh got up, “Be careful!” 

“I’ll go make sure they behave,” Brianna said as she followed them.

“Thank you,” Sam said as they left, “Hopefully it will be less chaotic while we eat now.” 

I gave him a small nod as I began eating. 

After we were done eating, Sam took care of our plates as I continued to sit at the table. 

“Gabriel,” Sam said as I looked up, “Can you come to my room with me so I can talk to you?”

I must’ve looked scared out of my mind because he said, “Don’t worry. I just want to talk to you, we can leave the door open if you want.” 

Knowing that we can leave the door open I agreed and followed him back to his room. 

Sam’s POV:  
“I just want to make sure you fully understand what’s going on here,” I said as we sat down on the bed. 

“I want you to know that you don’t have to stay here if you don’t feel comfortable. You can leave whenever you want but we are here to help you. My kids are aware that I take in people and help them and they help as much as they can.” I explained as he nodded. 

“I think you should stay here,” I said, “My family and I can really help you. If you want, you can talk to someone that we’ve helped. They work here in town, have a place of their own, and is married. They were in an abusive relationship and got out. I think they can really help you get some help, if you want it. Do you have any questions or want to tell me anything?” 

“What do you want?” he asked. 

“I’m sorry,” I asked, not sure if I heard him right. 

“What do you want? No one just does something like this just so they can. You must want something. Do you want me to pay you? Clean for you? Work for you? It’s driving me crazy because I can’t tell what you want! Please just tell me what I have to do for you,” he explained as tears fell from his eyes. 

“I don’t want anything Gabriel, you have to believe me.” I answered, “I just want to help you if you’ll let me. If you stay here I will never make you do any of those things for me. You can come and go as you please, do as you please, you do not owe me anything. There is no contract, nothing forcing you to be here. Do you understand me?”

He nodded as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Good,” I said, “Do you have an idea of what you want? You don’t have to decide now, you can wait.”

“Stay,” he answered, “I want to stay please.” 

“Okay,” I said as I smiled, “Good. I think you made the right choice Gabriel.”

He nodded as more tears fell from his eyes and onto his jacket. 

“Can I hug you Gabriel? I promise I’ll be gentle,” I asked. 

Once he nodded I scooted closer and brought my arms around him. He buried his head in my chest, wrapped his arms tightly around me, and started sobbing. 

I rubbed his back, “It’s okay Gabriel. You’re safe now,” I whispered as I rested my chin on his head. 

“You’re safe here.” I repeated, “You’re safe Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it and will comment! I do have 3 continuation ideas for this series so let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
